The present invention relates to food preparation and more particularly to an apparatus for segmenting the edible peel of a fruit without removing the peel from the fruit.
The peel or skin of a fruit, although edible, may often present a problem to people who wish to eat the fruit. For example, some denture wearers and most small children have difficulty biting through and chewing the peel of such fruits such as apples and pears. Furthermore, many people, particularly elderly people, are easily choked by large peel segments. While it is a simple matter for most adults to peel the fruit and then eat it, such is not the case for children and soxe adults with various disorders, such as arthritis, in their hands. Also the peel can be a source of fiber content and possible nutrients which is normally discarded when the fruit is peeled.